Baby
by shokubu
Summary: What happens if Zero brought a baby to school? KanaZero. Mpreg implication. boy x boy.


Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

Title: Baby.

Summary: What happens if Zero brought a baby to school?

AN: I was writing SVD chapter 12 but forgot something. So i browse for the plot in my document and found really interesting story so i want to share it with all.

Beta-ed by: Sweet Sonia

Enjoy!

* * *

'CREAK!' the sound of the sliding door; the night-class door was pushed opened, revealing a brunette haired girl.

"Yes, I'm first today!" she cheered but before she had the chance to step into the room, something hit her forehead hard, sending her reeling backwards, making her fall onto her butt.

She groaned while twitching. "Hey! Who did that?!" she screeched, gripping the offending object - a milk bottle that was thrown. Her dark gaze roamed around the room to catch the culprit while her long dark brown hair stood on end like a pissed off cat behind her.

The classroom was quiet, which was to be expected as she was the first one to arrive however that didn't explain how something was thrown at her without it being sensed. Suddenly she caught sight of a figure she hadn't seen in a few months ever since the war ended.

"Shut up, Yuki. Can't you see? I just about got him to sleep." Whispered a silver haired boy harshly, becoming visible to the girls eyes as he glared at her from his place by the window.

"Zero?" Yuki mumbled to herself before turning to her cheery personality again. She picked up her bag which she had dropped and headed towards the silver prefect. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months? To suddenly go missing… I heard rumours that someone beat the crap out of you and therefore you were bedridden. There were other rumours too. It gets wor…" Yuki would have kept going if she had not noticed the bundle of blankets which Zero was cradling in his arms, moving. "Eh? What you got there Zero… a cat?"

"Wow, Kiryuu." Someone whistled behind her. "I didn't know you had a brat?"

Zero ignored the new comer while Yuki swirled around, only to come face to face with a blonde haired blue eyed boy, Aidou.

"Aidou- senpai, you caught up! I thought you were going to play with the girls some more … and what do you mean by brat?" Yuki asked, clueless as ever.

Aidou sweat dropped and pointed towards Zero and the bundle in his arms. "Baka Yuki-chan, don't you see there's a baby in Kiryuu's arms?"

Yuki turned back to the silver haired teen and gasped. "Oh, my! You're right." Zero sighed at her stupidity while the blonde boy beside her shook his head.

The petite girl hit Aidou on the head for mocking her before composing herself and turning back to Zero. "So, who is he? Your brother? Or cousin maybe?" she asked.

At the same time, Kain –Aidou's cousin— and Ruka—his childhood friend—came into the room and stood beside the blonde's side, greeting each other before they too caught sight of the little infant in Zero's arms.

"Kiryuu, is that what I think it is?" Akatsuki asked. He seemed a little surprised. "Anyway, welcome back." He mumbled as an afterthought.

Zero nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ceh, What did you get yourself in Kiryuu? Are you babysitting?" Ruka asked next but Zero shook his head.

Suddenly Shiki and Rima appeared, both chins on the table, eyeing the baby in Zero's arms curiously without asking any questions. Zero let them be, though was a little surprised to see all the vampires attracted to the child he was holding. He guessed the others had never seen one up so close or maybe they were attracted to the baby's aura.

"Come on, Zero. Don't ignore me. Who is this? Boy or a girl?" Yuki pipe in, not happy that she was being ignored. She was more interested in knowing now as the baby possessed Zero's unique silver locks and was also somehow enticed by the aura.

Zero glanced at Yuki, hoping for her to actually pipe down. He had just gotton the baby to fall asleep and really didn't appreciate the racket Yuki was causing. Even the other vampires knew not to raise their voices in the presence of a sleeping baby.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Shiki and Rima reaching up, touching the baby's small knuckles. The baby didn't stir but grasped the others' finger in his.

"A boy. His name is Koori." Zero answered in a low tone.

'CREAK!'

The aura of a pureblood brought their conversation to a hold as all eyes turned to the door. Kaname stepped in followed later by Takuma who closed the door behind him. Kaname gazed towards the crowd until coming across Zero's eyes.

Koori woke up at the moment and giggled, catching everyone's attention around him.

"Ah, he's laughing. You know… he's got your eyes and hair, Kiryuu. Also I don't know if it is common but he's as pale as you too. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was your son." Aidou joked.

"Of course. Since he is really mine." Zero deadpanned.

All eyes snapped to him at once staring in silence before a lot of gasps echoed. "Eh?!"

Zero frowned, finding it really irritating while Koori giggled once again, finding it funny. "Stop screaming. You guys are giving me a headache."

"What? Are you for real Kiryuu?" Aidou and Takuma questioned at the same time, shocked.

Zero nodded.

"Is that why you were missing for a long time, Zero?" Yuki asked next, looking a little pale from the news.

Zero nodded again.

"You have a girlfriend, Kiryuu? You don't seem like you would. Your personality really sucks." Ruka mumbled.

Zero frowned, a vein showing at his temple. That comment was uncalled for.

"Oh, so who's the mother? The lucky girl?" Yuki asked finally which had caused the rooms temperature to suddenly drop.

Zero knew why so he turned his gaze to the forgotten pureblood who was still standing by the door. "Why are you in a bad mood, Kuran-senpai?" Zero asked with a poker face.

"…"

Zero stood up from his seat and slowly made his way to the pureblood. Zero tilted his head. "Are you mad because I was missing for a long time?" Zero asked. The other just stared at the two as Zero exchanged words with Kaname with a baby in his arms. That was a rare sight you wouldn't see every day. However, sensing the need for privacy, Takuma ushered the others out, leaving the room clear and out of ear shot.

Kaname lifted his eyes to the prefect, seeing him tilting his head with a childish look; more concerned with the idea of being in trouble. He felt a prick to his heart seeing the expression.

"Where had you been?" Kaname asked, breaking the silence.

"Home." Zero answered shortly.

"Why? And who's the kid?" Kaname asked, dropping the politeness from his speech.

Zero studied Kaname's face. The silence lingering before Zero opened his mouth. "I didn't sleep with any girl, if that is what's concern you. I also didn't get anyone pregnant."

Kaname make a face of an almost pouting child. "So who's the child?"

Zero blinked. "My son, Koori." The words sent a painful thump to his heart. "And of course yours too."

Kaname blinked. "Pardon?"

"Koori…" Zero said adjusting the baby in his arms for Kaname to see more clearly. "…is yours and mine. He's our child." Zero spoke.

Another wave of emotion hit him at full speed. Kaname was feeling too much and found it hard to say anything as he was engulfed in a warm feeling.

* * *

Kaname gasped, breathing heavily as he awoke suddenly. His eyes were wide as he looked around, only to find he was in his room, in his bed and what he had just experienced was a dream.

The pureblood sat up, running his finger through his dark brown locks. He chuckled. "That was one hell of a dream."

* * *

Omake.

During class changeover

Zero fidgeted awkwardly under a certain pureblood's gaze; Kaname had been staring at him, to be precise more towards his stomach for quite a while now.

After a long moment of silence, the pureblood finally moved; reaching down to touch Zero's abdomen. Zero flinched under the pureblood's touch.

"What the hell, Kuran?! What has gotten into you? Hands off!" He hissed.

Kaname narrowed his eyes, ignoring Zero's discomfort. "Hmm… Can this body really carry my offspring?" Kaname asked, receiving a lot of sweat drop from the fan girls and his own friends.

Zero twitched, blushing from the ridiculous question. Without a warning he smacked the pureblood across the head using his fist. "What the fuck has gotten into your head, stupid leaches!" he screamed and left stomping.

END.

Review please…


End file.
